Twilight - my version
by epalops
Summary: Hey well my first Fanfiction well please post nice reviews anyways it about Bella moving to Forks. Bella has trust issues when she comes out of a bad break up. Can Edward help Bella realize all boys aren't bad as her first and last boyfriend. All human
1. Chapter 1

**Well hey this is ****my first story and I hope you like it. To make it longer and update faster you need to review. And in the reviews please add things that might help please I'm not really good at this, so please help.**

**~epalops**

* * *

BELLA

Hey my names Isabella Marie Swan, but I like to be called Bella. Let me tell you about myself. I have brown hair, brown eyes, heart-shaped face, full lips, and ivory skin. What I love is to read, the sun, and the heat. But that's gonna change. I'm gonna move to a tiny town in Washington called Forks. It's a place where it rains more than anywhere else In the united states. I'm gonna go live faith my dad for awhile.

My mom, Renée, got married to a guy names Phil. But Phil does baseball for living. Renée gets depressed when Phil's away so I decided to live with Charlie for awhile So Renée can travel with Phil.

I'm leaving what I love here for what I hate. I'm gonna miss the sun, the heat, the city I love, the city I grew up in, and my loving, erratic, harebrained Mom. I'm gonna miss all of it.

I hate the rain, snow, ice, and the cold. So Forks is impossible to live in to like. But my dad lives there.

What I'm not gonna miss is my ex-boyfriend. You may call me a wimp, or a cowered, or whatever you want but I am _not _going to school with_ him. _Jacob Black _cheated_ on me and broke my heart. So I'm also wanna get away from _him_. It hurts just looking at him it's not gonna be easy to trust boys again.

What hurts the most he cheated on me with my ex-best friend and cousin, Renesmee Swan. We were like sisters. She was my rock. She helped me when my parents got a divorce when I was 4, she helped me when I fell off my bike, she helped when I broke my arm, she was there when I needed help as I was for her. But not this time, she betrayed me. She tried to help but I wouldn't listen.

It was like it was yesterday.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_I was coming over to Jacob's house because I couldn't take Renée and Phil acting like they just got married. They were married for two months and their still in the honeymoon phase. Plus I wanted to hang out with him. I knocked on the door._

_"Come in!" Billy yelled. Billy was also bone of Phil's friends so I knew him for a long time and am friends with him. _

_"Hey Billy." I called._

_"Oh hey Bella, Jake's in his room you can go right in." _

_"Ok thanks Billy."_

_"No problem." Billy said wheeling himself to the living room. Since Billy was in a car accident he got paralyzed. And Jake now has to drive him everywhere._

_I walked into Jacob's room without knocking to find Jacob and Renesmee kissing._

_I stood there shocked for a minute. Then yelled, "WHAT IS GOING ON!"_

_They pulled apart looking scared. Billy rolled in the room. "What's wrong?" Billy asked._

_"Oh nothing but Jacob cheating on me."I said sarcastically. _

_"Bella it's not what it looks like." Jake tried saying. But I shook my head._

_"Not what it looks like? I find my best friend and boyfriend making out and that's not what it is? Well I think it is and do you wanna know what? We're done." I said yelling at him._

_"No! Bella we can work it out please." Jake said pleadingly. I shook my head._

_"No Jacob it's done." I said looking at Jacob, then I turned to Renesmee. "I thought you were my best friend, Renesmee." I said looking at her sadly._

_"I am Bella. Please don't be mad at us." Renesmee said with tears in her eyes. I shook my head tears already falling. "It's too late. You were support to be my sister. And sisters don't cheat with each others boyfriends." I said. I turned to Billy, "can you call my mom? I don't think I can drive home." I asked. He nodded. "Of course."_

* * *

I cried and didn't move from my bed for days. I didn't talk to anyone but my mom. She was the only one I trusted. Phil was the only one I trusted to come near me. All my best friends tried to cheer me up but didn't work. After two weeks I finally figured out Jacob deserve my morning and tears._  
_

"Are you sure Bella?" My mom's worried voice brought me out of my thoughts. I nodded. "I'm sure Mom. I need to be somewhere else where I can't see _him _everyday. Plus I wanna spend time with Dad." I said.

Mom nodded. "I know I'm just gonna miss you sweetie. It's not gonna be the same without you." I nodded and looked at her sad face, and pulled her into a hug, "I'm gonna miss you too Mom." I said.

We were at the airport. I'm gonna leave in ten minutes to Port Angeles. It was the closes airport to Forks. I stayed close to my mom talking about everything and the ten minutes were up before I knew it.

"I love you Mom." I said.

"I love you too. Tell your Charlie I say hi." Mom said.

"I will."

"Oh and Bella?"

"Yeah."

"Call and email me."

I smiled. "I will." I said then walked into the tunnel to the plane for the five hour ride.

* * *

After the five hour ride I tripped over my feet and prepared for the fall but was caught. "Still the same old Bella then." Charlie chuckled. I laughed with him. "Yep clumsy as ever." I stood up to look at him. Charlie had dark brown curly hair, brown eyes, and a mustash.

Charlie was the Chef Police of the town Forks. Nothing much happened but speeding and crashes. Nothing happens in Forks. Gossip also travels fast.

"It's good to see you Bella." Charlie said.

"You to Dad." I said smiling. Like me Charlie doesn't express his emotion much. We got my bags and head to the cruiser. I only had two bags. One for the stuff I wanted to bring and one for my clothes. My mom and I went shopping before I moved here for my winter wardrobe. I didn't bring my summer wardrobe because I wouldn't ruin them in Forks.

Charlie already registered for school. I'd be starting tomorrow. When we got to the house I saw a old fade red truck. "Who's truck is that Dad?" I asked.

"I kind of bought you it as a homecoming gift." Charlie said nervously. I smiled I actually really like it. "Really thanks Dad I love it." I said looking at him. "Your... Um... Welcome I guess." Charlie said not really knowing how to respond.

We got my stuff up in one try and put them in my old room. I sat down and Charlie left for me to unpack. What I love about Charlie is he doesn't hover like my mom. I let a few tears out when I was unpacking. I was already homesick. I dried my tears to go downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well the next update is when I get 5 reviews and right now I have none. So please update iif you read this. I wanna know what you think. And give me some ideas besides from juliemaggie please. Your a great help but I want more views from other people please.**

**~epalops**

* * *

BELLA

After I had dinner with Charlie I went to bed. I didn't go to sleep right away but some time 1 or 2 in the morning. The next morning I found a not on the counter and it said:

* * *

Hey Bella,

Good Luck in school. I left your

keys on the counter.

Love,

Dad

* * *

I looked for breakfast. I found all the coberts empty. Note to self get some grocarys. I found some eggs and cooked them. I looked around the house. I found everything the same. The coberts colors the same my mom painted them. My dad never got over my mom. I decided I could sit at home anymore and went out to my truck. It roared to life.

Finding the school wasn't that hard. It was just a ton of buildings together. I found a building that said 'office' in big black letters. I parked right out there and went in. Inside was a desk with a woman around her 40s and the name tag said 'Mrs. Cope'. There were purple walls and planets around the room. Luke their wasn't enough green in this town.

I walked forward clearing my throut. Mrs. Cope finally realized I was here sand said, "oh I'm sorry drear how can I help you?"

I smiled shyly, "hi I'm new here I'm Bella Swan."

"Of course." Mrs. Cope said typing in her computer. "Ahh yes Isabella Swan..."

I inturuppeted her, "I liked to be called Bella."

"Sorry Bella well here's a map of the school, your timetable, and a slip your suppost to get the teachers to sign and bring back here." Mrs. Cope said with a smile. I thanked her and got back in my truck following a line to where the studens park. I got out and followed the map to me first class, English.

After English I was stopped by a blot with blond hair, baby blue eyes, and a baby face boy, "hey your Isabella Swan."

I sighed, "Bella."

"Well Bella I'm Mike Newton."

"Hi Mike." I smiled.

"I was wondering if you need help finding your next class?"

I smiled again, "um yes do you know where govenment with Jefferson in building six can you point it out please?"

"Yeah you go to the right with to the building that has a large six on it." Mike said smiling. I thanked him and left. The next few classes passed like a blur. I met a gir named Jessica both in my trig and Spanish class and she seemed really talkative so I nodded at the right place not really listening. Jessica went to her table and I went to buy my lunch, but knocked into a girl a that looked like a pixie with black hair, btown hair, and a pixie haircut. "Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." The pixie said. I shook my head and chuckled, "it's ok I fall all the time."

"Well I'm still sorry I'm Alice are you Isabella Swan?"

"Bella."

"Oh well would you like to sit at my table with my friends and family?" Alice asked with a hopeful eyes. I nodded, "sure." We got our lunch and we sat at her table we here there was dour other people. There was blond with blue eyes that looked like a model, a guy with honey blond hair with blue eye, a big guy with big musses with dark brown hair and brown eyes, and a boy with bronze hair, green eyes, and a strong jaw.

"Hey guys this is Bella, Bella this is Jasper, my boyfriend," Alice said pointing to the honey blond boy, "his twin Rosalie," pointing at the model, "her boyfriend and my brother Emmett," pointing to the big guy, "and my other bother Edward," pointing to the bronze boy. I gotta admit Edward was cute but I don't want another heartbreak. All boys are the same. I smiled.

"Hi Bella," everyone said at once. I laughed With everyone else. I sat down next to Edward and Alice. I stared down at my food picking at it. "So Bella why did you move to Forks?" Emmett asked. I cringed. "I... Um..." I stuttered.

"Emmett your making her nervous stop!" Rosalie said.

"I doing say anything wrong!" Emmett pout. I laughed. "No it's ok um my mom got remarried."

"So you moved here because of that?" Emmett asked confuse. I shook my head.

"No, no, Phil's nice I have something bad that happened in Phoenix thats all." I answered.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"My boyfriend cheated on me with my cousin." I said looking down.

Everybody looked at me shocked. "Really?" Everybody asked. I nodded.

"Sorry that happened," Edward said. It was the first times I heard it without everybody talking something with him. His voice was soft almost like velvet. I was almost shocked. I shook my head. "He isn't worth my tears. I mean I loved him and it hurts but he isn't worth it."

"That's a good way of thinking of it." Edward said. I nodded.

"What's your next class?" Jasper asked.

I smiled. I think I was going to like Jasper. I checked my timetable. "Um Biology with Mr. Banner."

"Oh Edward has that class."

I smiled, "well then. Now I have someone to talk to during the boring class." The table chuckled. We continued to talk about everything and anything until the lunch hour was over. I walked with Edward to biology. We didn't chat much but it wasn't a awkward silence. It was a comfortable one we didn't have the need to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review I need your opinion on my story. I need it so please review.**

**~epalops**

* * *

BELLA

Biology wasn't hard for me I was in an advance AP class in Phoenix so I bet it wasn't going to be hard. I had Mr. Banner sign the slip, got a book, and sat in the only open seat. It was next to Edward. "Hi again." I said with a smile. "Hi," Edward replied smiling a crooked smile. I sat down and looked anywhere but at Edward. The tables were like any lab. Black. There was a chalkboard and projector. I finally had the guts to look at Edward. "Is the only reason you moved here was your boyfriend?" Edward asked. I shook my head. "No I moved here also to avoid my cousin and my mom and Phil are in the honeymoon phase." I answered. Edward nod understandably.

"Why do you avoid your cousin besides the cheating?"

"She was like a sister to me. We were best friends. And I was there for everything and as she was for me and I get repaid with this." I hook my head.

"Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked," Edward replied. I shook my head, "you didn't know but its kinda good to let it out." Edward smiled.

"Glad I helped." I smiled back and before I would reply Mr. Banner started the lesson.

* * *

After the lesson Edward walked me to my next class. Gym. In Phoenix it requires you have to take gym for two years. In Forks you have to for all four years. Forks wants me to break something. I went in and got a uniform from Coach Clapp. Today I had to sit out and tomorrow I have to play. I say on one of the benches to watch. The girls played volleyball and the boys played basketball. I was lucky Edward play basketball.

I wasn't ready for another relationship yet but I can't deny there is something about him I like. But I don't trust him quite yet. I just got of mine. But I do like him.

After gym I headed towards the parking lot but was stopped. "Bella!" I turned and looked for who was calling my name. I found Alice she was. I waited util she caught up with me. "Yeah?" I asked her.

"Would you like to go shopping with me this weekend?" Alice asked with hopeful eyes. I thought about it. I need more clothes so why not. "Sure." I said nodding.

"Hey can I have your phone to give you my number?" Alice asked. I nod and handed her my phone and she gave me hers. I added my phone number as she did mine. I got my phone back and headed to my truck. On my way home I bought some stuff for dinner. I was planning on making steak and mashed potatoes. I got my groceries in the house and put the food away. mandate the steak in the oven and put the potatoes in a boiling pot and headed to do my homework.

I just finished my homework when I heard the timer go off for the potatoes. I was almost done mashing them when my dad yelled, "Bella I'm home!"

"Hey Dad in the kitchen!" I called.

My dad put hiss belt up and took off his shoes before coming in. "Hmm something smells good Bells."

I smiled. "I went to the grocery store and bought some food since I found none and might as well start cooking. Oh it's almost done."

"Ok Bells." Charlie said and got plates out with utensils and set the table up.

I got the stake out and put the mashed potatoes in a bowl. I put them on the table. Me and Charlie ate dinner without saying much.

"Did you make any friends." Charlie asked.

"Yeah I did."

"Who?"

"Umm... The Cullen's and Hale's." I said.

"Nice people." Charlie said. I nodded.

We didn't say anything else for the rest of dinner. Charlie washed the dishes while I emailed Mom. I went to bed shortly after.

* * *

Weeks pasted since my first day. I got up at 6 and got ready after a long night of having nightmares. I got to the school at 6:30 am. I found Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett all by a silver Volvo. I walked over to them and smiled.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Bella." Everybody said.

"Bella are you ok?" Edward asked.

"Yeah why?" I said

"You look like you didn't get any sleep." Emmett replied

"I didn't." I said looking down.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"Nightmares." I answered. They nod understandingly. The bell rang and we went our separate was. I headed to my first class English.

When I got there I sat in the back row next to a girl with glasses and long brown hair.

"Is this sit taken?" I asked her.

She looked up abs shook her head, "no I'm Angela Webber."

"Bella Swan." I introduced myself. She bid and smiled. We didn't get to talk more because Mr. Mason started class.

* * *

I was on my way to my geometry class when I was stopped by Mike.

"Hey Bella um... I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date this weekend?" Mike asked hopeful.

"Sorry Mike but I'm going shopping this weekend." I said and walked away. I walked away feeling bad but I wasn't ready. I also didn't really feel good. I had a stomach ache and headache. My classes passed and it was now time for lunch. When I was was on my way to the cafeteria I still didn't feel good and it felt like it was time to go home. Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Bella I was thinking if I could give you a make over?"

"Um Alice I kinda like my style and really you don't have to go spend money on me." After I said this Alice looked like she could cry. "But we can go shopping and you can pick out some clothes for me you might like on me." I said. She squealed at that, "thanks."

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you ok you kinda look pale." Edward asked looking concerned. I was feeling dizzy. I also felt faint.

"No, not really." I said as everything went black.

* * *

**Ohh what happened to Bella and why did she faint? Review to see.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I give up. *Bows head* If you feel like it review. I know I get viewers but please review I don't really know what you guys like so please. I'll update as soon as I can ****which will be probably once a week or twice if I'm not busy.**

**~epalops**

* * *

EDWARD

I looked at Bella. She was looking a little pale. So I decided to see if she felt ok.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Bella replied.

"Are you ok you kinda look pale." I asked looking concerned.

"No, not really." Bella replied and fainted. Bella didn't buy anything only lemon a aid.

"I'm gonna take Bella to the nurses office." I announced after I got over my shock. I picked her up and got out bags and walked out the cafeteria doors. It took five minutes to get their. Once I got in the office Mrs. Cope said, "oh dear go right in." I nodded and headed in.

"Oh what happened now?" Ms Swan asked.

"Bella was talking and I asked if she was alright because she was looking paler than usual and she said no then she fainted." I answered.

"Ok well lay her there and your free to go." Ms Swan said pointing to the couch for the sick. I laid her down and said, "I actually am support to stay with her."

Ms Swan nodded, "ok then sit the chair. While I work." I sat in the chair next to her while she worked on Bella. I sat their thinking about Bella. She wasn't like any other girl I met. She doesn't wear pounds of make up and wear sluty clothes. She's my type but I doubt she would go out with me. She's way out of my league.

It took 5 minutes for the nurse to be done examining Bella. Bella didn't have a fervor or anything she didn't have enough sugar in her. We just waited for Bella to wake up after the nurse gave something to help her. It was after one hour she woke up.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She whispered.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Fine, why?" Bella asked confuse.

"You fainted." I answered.

"Oh god." Bella complained sitting up.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Bella answered. Ms Swan walked in then.

"Oh good you're awake. How do you feel dear?"

"I'm fine, Aunt Emily." Bella answered.

"Ok well your not going to participate in gym today so here's the pass," she said passing Bella a pass, "and your free to go."

"Thanks." Bella said.

"Oh and Edward here's your late pass." Ms Swan said handing me a pass. I took it and thanked her. We walked towered our last class in silence. Both me and Bella got to sit out for being late.

* * *

**Short I know please review. I suck I know.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't been updating I've been busy. So here's the update. **

* * *

BELLA

After waking up in the nurses office I felt better. But I still had the headache. I went to gym with Edward and I made small talk through the whole class. I got home and made dinner. I went to bed after I finished my homework. The next day I felt sick so I told Charlie and I got to stay home. Later that day I fell asleep and woke up to someone ringing the doorbell. I walked up to it and answered. "Yeah?" I asked once I found Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper.

"You went in school we got worried with you fainting yesterday." Alice said. I smiled at them.

"I'm alright. I just didn't feel to good this morning," I said, "would you all like to come in?"

They nodded, "sure," Edward replied. I let them in and closed and locked the door. I walked them into the living room. "Come sit." I said pointing at the couch. It was a small three sitter so Rosalie and Alice sat on Emmett and Jasper's laps. I sat on Charlie's recliner chair.

"So why did you guys come over?" I asked.

"We were bored and you weren't in school." Emmett said.

"So you came here to...?" I said trailing off.

"We were thinking if you wanted to do anything?" Rosalie said.

"Oh sure. What would you like to do?" I asked. They shrugged. "Wanna help me cook?" I asked. "Sure." They said. We walked to the kitchen and set them up.

* * *

After five hours I learned Emmett can't cook. He made a mess and he's cleaning it up. Everybody else was cooking and we cooked a cake, a apple pie, spaghetti, and cookies.

"Bells?" Charlie called.

"In the kitchen Dad." I called back. Just as Emmett sliped on some water he was cleaning up we all laughed at him. He pouted.

"Who do you have over?" Charlie asked.

"Friends." I replied just as he came over Emmett tried getting up again but he sliped again and he landed on his bottom, "ow!" He yelled. We all laughed at him even Charlie. "Here," Charlie said holding his hand up. Emmett took it and he didn't fall. "Why was he on the floor?" Charlie asked

"Thanks Chef Swan," Emmett muttered.

"He spilled half of the spaghetti sauce." I answered.

"Huh, I didn't know that big of a guy can be such clumsy," Charlie say. nod in agreement. "He also burnt some of it on the bottom which I don't know how he did that." I said shaking my head. "My mom band him from the kitchen." Edward said.

I glared at him. "What?" He asked. "You could of said so." I said still glaring at him. "I wanted to see what you would do to him," Edward said holding up his hands in a surrender position. I rolled my eyes at him, "go sit," I said pointing at the dinner table. He did as I asked and I had everybody else help with setting dinner up.

* * *

After dinner we all went to my room ro talk while Charlie cleaned up. "Sooooo Alice what kind of clothes did you have in mind?" I asked Alice. Alice squealed in excitement and the boys groaned. "What?" I asked them. "We don't wanna talk about clothes and do das sorry Alice," Jasper said looking afraid of Alice. Alice smiled. "I know. And it ok your just boys," she answered. Me and Rosalie laughed at Jasper's relived face. "Anyways Alice you can go through my closet and I'm keeping all of that so don't say I have to get rid of anything." I sternly to her knowing she's a fashion girl. She pouted when I said that.

When she opened my closet she looked horror stricken. "These aren't clothes! These are rags!" Alice shrieked. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Their not rags and I don't like designers Alice, and all of us don't have rich Dad's." I said back, "and your not buying me designer clothes also." I added. She huffed and Rosalie tried to her a small laugh with all the boys chuckling. "Why not? You could look better with new clothes." Alice complained. I scowled at her.

"Bella doesn't need a knew style," Edward said chiming in. I smiled at him looked at Alice, "see and if your trying to set me up with someone quit it I'm not ready." I said to her. She looked like she was going to cry but I closed my eyes so I could see her upset face to crave. Everybody laughed at that. "Bella!" Alice complained. I shook my head not changing my mind. I opened my eyes to sit on my bed with the others and closed them again.

"That's not fair don't you like anyone here?" Alice nearly shrieked. I shook my head. I did like him but I was to scared to tell her who because he was here and it's menu to be girl talk with no boys.

"Is everything alright?" Charlie asked through the door. "Yes Chef Swan," everybody said, while yes Dad.

"Ok Bells just making sure." Charlie said and walked away. I sighed. "Bella please tell who you like," Alice asked. I shook my head. "No. I don't like anyone."

"Quit bugging me Alice about it because if I did like anyone I'm not telling you." I told her. She pouted at me. "Why not?" She complained, "I thought you were my best friend!" I sighed.

"I am I'm just not telling you this." I replied. She huffed in frustration. I closed my eyes when I was done.

Everybody was on my bed laughing. "What?" I asked them.

"Alice always got her way she was never told no," Edward said chuckling. I shrugged, "well I did." They even laughed more. Tears welded up in Alice's eyes, "this isn't fair!" she cried. I nod at her, "life isn't fair," I said to her with a shrug. She cried even more. Jasper quit alighting and hugged his girlfriend. "Bella's right Alice." Jasper said soothingly to her. "She's not right!" Alice nearly screamed. I laughed.

"Nobody always gets what they want." I said.

"Alice does." Rosalie chuckled. I smiled at her. "I know." I hugged Alice. "You can't always get what you want sometimes you get told no you have to live with it." I told her. She nodded. "I guess but I never got told no."

"You did now." I told her. Later we were all laughing and I enjoyed it. I loved my new friends and were ok with my life for now.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for not posting but I've been busy so sorry here it is.**

**~epalops**

* * *

BELLA

Months passed since moving here. I had best friends, friends, and enemies I had no idea I had. My best friends are Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward. My friends are Eric, Leah, Kate, Garrett, Angela, and Ben. And my enemies are Tanya, Irina, Laurent, Lauren, Jessica, Mike, and Tyler.

Tanya is like the queen bee. I had no clue why she became my enemy. I didn't do anything to her. Her best friends are Jessica, Lauren, and Irina. Tanya, Kate, and Irina are all sisters. But Kate is one year younger then Tanya and Irina, their twins. Irina never does anything her twin doesn't. Kate doesn't approve of them. Garrett's Kate's boyfriend. As Mike is Jessica's, Laurent is Irina's, and Tyler is Lauren's.

Leah was with Eric, Angela with Ben, and as I mentioned before Kate with Garrett. I was surrounded by couples. It was good to spend time with Edward. The only single person like me. I think I'm ready to date but I'm not ready to get hurt. I still get messages from Jacob and Renesmee.

I was sitting at our large table when I heard a throat be cleared. "Hey Edward, so would you like to go out sometime?" Tanya asked swinging her hips side to side and battering her eyes but it looked like she had something in her eye. I guess its her way of being seductively. I saw Edward roll his eyes.

"No thanks Tanya I'm busy this weekend." Edward answered.

"Well call me if you change your mind," Tanya said and swayed her hips as she walked away. Tanya has been asking Edward out since I moved here and everybody says she's been doing it longer than I could imagine.

"When does she get the hint?" I asked.

"Tanya Denial is never told no," Ben said. I nod understandingly. "I know never mess with the queen bee." I said. Everyone nodded.

"Hey Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Hmmm?" I asked.

"Would you like to go to this club this weekend. It has no alcohol and a really cool band?" Rosalie asked hopeful.

"I'll think about it."

"Yay!" Alice squealed. I laughed at her. I guess I could go. It's been awhile since I had fun. I'll have to ask Charlie. I was sitting next to Edward and Jasper. I was poking my food with my fork when I got poked in the side. "Ahh!" I yelped.

"Well Miss Daydreamer if you want to miss class than I say continue," Edward said smiling. I rolled my eyes. I left with Edward to Biology. We walked in complete silence, "hey Bella?" Edward asked.

I looked at him, "hmmmmm?" I asked.

"Would you like to go to the spring formal as friends?" Edward asked.

"Sure. I would love to." I said smiling. He smiled back happily. I slaughters at his stupid grin. I wasn't gonna go but I couldn't turn Edward down. Besides it would be fun to go. We all were going to the club this weekend.

We got to biology with a minute to spare. "Ok class today were gonna pick which slides are which in the mitosis cycle and out them in order. Whoever finishes first wind this gold onion." Mr. Banner said. I groaned. "What?" Edward asked me.

"I already did this lab," I complained. He chuckled. I pout at him. "Your cute when you pout," he said. I blushed, "umm thanks?" I said not really knowing what to say.

"I said that out loud didn't I?" Edward asked looking embarrassed. I smiled and nodded. I picked the first slide and said, "prophase."

"Can I check?" Edward asked. I nodded. "Prophase. Next slide please," he said. I handed him the next one. "Anaphase," he said I nod and wrote it down. I pulled the microscope and checked the next slide, "interphase," I said and wrote it down. We continued and we were the first finished. We continued with small talk until Mr. Banner came by.

"Not letting Miss Swan do any work Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Bella figured out four of the five," Edward said.

"hmm were you in a AP class in Phoenix?" Mr. Banner asked. I smiled lightly and answered, "yeah but not with onion root."

"Collar flower?" Mr. Banner asked. I nodded and smiled. Mr. Banner smiled back and mutter something about having the two smartest kids in class sharing a lab. I chuckled at that. "Sooooooooo." I said.

"Soooooo," Edward said back. I smiled, "what are we watching tonight?" I asked.

"I don't know the girls are picking it out," Edward said pulling a face.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't know I just don't want it to be a chick flick you know?" Edward said.

I laughed, "Alice and Rose won't make you _guys_ suffer." I said.

"I know." Edward said.

"Ok class it looks like Bella and Edward won the gold onion!" Mr. Banner said. Everyone clapped and I blushed when everyone was looking at me. After that that the bell rang. I gathered my books and me and Edward went towards gym.

"What kind of movie do you wanna watch?" Edward asked me. I shrugged. "Nothing to scary is all I say," I said.

"Right like last time," Edward chuckled remembering the last time we watched a scary movie.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_"Come on I want to watch something scary!" Emmett complained._

_"Fine!" Alice said and picked out something scary. We watched it. I was seated by Edward on the love seat. The next thing I know I was on Edward's lap hiding my face in his chest._

_I looked up, Edward was looking down at me chuckling. I climbed off if him embarrassed. "Sorry," I muttered._

_"It's ok." Edward said. The rest of the movie I was curled up in his side hiding my face in his arm when I was scared._

_I changed and went to to meet Edward._

* * *

"Hey," I said to Edward.

"Hey," he replied.

"Where are we going to dinner for spring formal?" I asked.

"I'm not telling," Edward said.

"Why not!" I complained.

"Because I want to surprise you," Edward said chuckling at my pout.

"I hate surprises!" I complained.

"Well Emmett and Jasper aren't telling Rosalie and Alice." Edward said. I crossed my arms over my chest and pout even more. Edward chuckled at my reaction.

"Alright I'm gonna split you into pairs of two for your game of badminton. Jessica and Mike, Mack and Brady, Bella and Edward..." Coach Clapp said. I groaned. Edward chuckled. We went to our pairs and went to our arena. It turns out to be me and Edward vs. Mike and Jessica. I tried to get the ball but ended up hitting myself and Edward. I stayed in the back for the rest of the class.


	7. Chapter 7

EDWARD

I hope I get to tell Bella how I feel. Over the past months I've fallen for her. I get she just got over a heartbreak but I would wait forever for her. I'm hopeing that I can tell her the night of the spring formal. Which is tomorrow night. Alice was taking all the girls dress shopping while Jasper, Emmett, and I are gonna plan the perfect dinner date.

"Ok I was thinking maybe going La Bella," I said.

"Hmm I like it," Jasper smiled.

"I like it." Emmett boomed.

"Ok I'll call them and prepare a reservation." Emmett said walking away with his phone to his ear.

"Sooo when are you gonna tell Bella?" Jasper asked. I was shocked but tried to play it cool.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb I know you like Bella Swan. I'm not just brother I'm your best friend I know you." Jasper said.

"Fine I'm hoping to tell her tomorrow night at the dance." I said. "Tell who at tomorrow's dance?" Emmett asked walking in.

"Nothing," I said while Jasper said, "he likes a girl."

Emmett's eyes got big, "who?" he yelled. I groaned. I _so_ did not wanna talk about this with him. He would just tease me and embarrass me until I tell her.

I plead with my eyes to Jasper to not tell. I guess he got my hint because he replied with, "somebody only we know." Emmett being the child he is complained.

"Why can't I know!"

"Because its a secret." I said.

We continued to fight for a good half hour until our Mom or adopted Mom told us to stop. Esme was my real Mom as wells as everyone's except Jasper and Rosalie's. They were twins and my parents adopted them when we found out their parents died in a car crash. We all were really close it wasn't until the crash we became adopted or real brothers and sisters.

"Now boys what is all the fuss?" Mom asked.

"Edward likes someone but won't tell me!" Emmett yelled pointing at me like a child he is.

Mom squealed happily. Bella was the first girl I ever liked. Emmett and Jasper joked around that I was gay but I was just waiting for the perfect girl.

"Now as happy I am about Edward liking a girl this yelling us not needed." Mom said sternly.

"I just wanna know who! Jasper knows!" Emmett complained.

"Well it's up to Edward if he chooses to tell you now apologize to your brother for being noisy." Mom ordered.

Emmett dropped his head defeated, "sorry." I laughed at him.

"It's ok." I said. We continued talking about random stuff and planning tomorrow's event.

BELLA

Today was torture. I liked shopping but not over the top. Alice was a maniac when it comes to dresses. They found theirs and I was still looking for mine. Alice found hers first. Alice has a dark pink floor dress that opened on one side. The top was covered in diamonds just where the breasts were. There was a small flower looking designer out of tiny diamonds where the leg opened up.

Rosalie found hers in the second store we went to. It's a blood red color. It flows to the ground and it's a one shoulder strap. It has a bow where it touches on the shoulder. I just could find mine.

Finally when we left the mall we found a shop that has amazing dresses. I was looking along the racks when I found it! It was light blue gown with no straps and had tiny diamonds on the top half. I tried it on and it showed all the right curves. I also found some earrings and a necklace to match also Alice and Rosalie did too. I was trying on some heels that weren't too high but weren't too low. They were silver and I loved them. All in all I was going to be exhausted by the end of the day.

"Ok now that we found our stuff I need to tell you something Bella." Alice said. We were eating lunch at McDonald's.

"Yeah? What's that?" I asked taking a sip of my drink.

"I know you like Edward." I choked on my drink when she said that. I did. But I don't want another heartbreak.

"H-h-how?" I asked.

"You act all loopy around him but why don't you just tell him!" Alice said.

I shook my head, "you don't understand. I don't want another heartbreak. All boys are the same. All they care about are themselves," I said.

"But I do," Rose said, "I got my heart broken before I was exactly like you. I didn't trust boys anymore. I know Jacob hurt you but Edward won't. I know Edward. He'll wait forever for you. He's the first girl he liked. You should trust him."

"I don't know," I said.

"I know my twin Bella. He likes you." Alice said. I sighed.

"I'll think about it." I said. Both of them squealed.

ALICE

I just knew Bella and Edward were meant for each other. I just had a feeling. I get this feeling and it happens. Like if I did a test I have these feelings if I get a good grade and I do. I had this feeling with Emmett and Rosalie too. I just wish they would tell each other. But I have a bad feeling something bad is gonna happen.

ROSALIE

I felt bad for Bella. I was in the same position with Royce King ll. Exept I was raped by my boyfriend. I liked Emmett but it turns out he asked me out to the eighth grade formal and we been together since then. I still want my brother happy and I think Bella can do that.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry it's so late I got caught up with school I forgot to update. Well I'm having trouble writing the prom an if anyone helps your a life savor!**

**~epalops**

* * *

BELLA

Tonight was the dance. Today was also a torture day. I was at The Cullen's house since 8 am and now it's 1 pm. The first two hours I've been hanging out with everyone but the last three hours Alice and Rose were plucking and pulling on my face and hair. The were nice to give me a facial but other than that it was pain.

"Bella! Quit moving!" Alice said.

"But it hurts!" I complained.

"Well if you stop moving it won't." Rose said calmly. I scowled at her. Rose was done with my make up but I couldn't see myself until Alice was done with my hair.

"Fine but I'm hungry." I said folding my arms around my chest. They laughed at me.

Right on que there was a knock on the door. The door opened and Esme came in. "Hey girls I brought some good up since you might be hungry." I smiled. Esme was always thoughtful. I got up and grabbed a sandwich. Esme looked at me and smiled. "You look beautiful Bella." I blushed. "Thanks." I said.

"Well I think I'll leave you to finished getting ready." Esme said smiling. She left and after I finished my lunch Rose started doing my nails.

"What colors?" Rose asked.

"Hmm light blue with some sparkles." I smiled. It took us about an hour and twenty minutes for Rose to do my nails.

By the time Alice was done it was 6 pm. It took her three hours to decide what my hair should be.

"Ok put your dress on." Alice said excitedly. I laughed at her. She was jumping up and down on the spot. I zipped it up and Alice dragged me to the mirror.

I actually looked beautiful. My make up was natural. I had brown eyeshadow, a light pink blush, eye liner, and lip gloss. My hair was loose curls and half of it was in a bow.

"Wow," was all I manage to get out.

"Well I do say you look fantastic." Alice said proudly. I giggled at my tiny friend. Between helping me they got ready themselves. Alice was wearing hot pink heels with her hair clipped with silver clips. Rosalie has red heels with her hair curled wavy with the sides clipped. I gotta say we were all beautiful.

We were getting ready to go down and I had to say Edward's face was the funniest look I seen on him.

EDWARD

I was waiting in the living room along with Jasper and Emmett for the girls. Alice told us what to wear, well the basic colors. I'm wearing a tux with a blue shirt and white tie. Jasper was wearing a tux, the same as mine, a hot pink shirt with a white tie. And Emmett was wearing a tux, the same as mine and Jasper's, a red shirt, and white tie. Basically we all are wearing white ties and the same tuxes. Emmett had a hard time not laughing at Jasper's shirt. I knew right away Alice was responsible for his shirt. Alice had us all match our dates. Our plan was going to the dance then to the dinner. At our dances nobody's aloud to spike the punch. Plus police officers are gonna watch us.

I heard heels on the staircase and moved to hall where the staircase ended along with Emmett and Jasper in toe.

Alice came down first, then Rose. Both of them were dressed up beautiful. Next Bella and I had my breath caught in my thought. I also think my jaw dropped and my eyes go wide. Her make up, dress, hair, everything was beautiful. Nothing covered how beautiful Bella was.

I walked up to her and held out my hand. "Are you ready my lady?" I asked bowing. We always did this teasingly.

"Why thank you sir," Bella said taking my hand. When she took my hand I felt the familiar electricity flow when we touched. We took tons of pictures from Mom, Dad, and Chef Swan. Chef Swan came over not long before they came downstairs. Some of the couples and their dates. And one of all if us.

After all the pictures we headed to the limo. Well our parents all pitched in but mostly my mom and my dad paid for it. Chef Swan pitched in. We drove to Port Angeles for our reservation.


End file.
